Hatafutte Parade (Russia)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード ロシア版 Hatafutte Parēdo Roshia-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - Russia Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Russia. It is sung by Yasuhiro Takato in the voice of Russia. Lyrics Kanji= 右手にはヴォトカー！左手には蛇口！ ひまわり探して Дружбаパレード 魅惑の世界へ Добро пожаловать！ 手をとって輪になって回るよね？ 地球号 ラトビアも一緒で絶好調 Белый Синий Крaсный で триколор いつも笑顔の僕だよ ヘタリア ｢寒い寒い冬を越えると、暖かな春がやってくるんだ。 でも、マフラーとウォッカは年中無休だよ｣ ひまわり探して Дружбаパレード 楽器を鳴らして行進さ みんなでせーので合奏すれば たった一つの地球 完成だよ (うふっ) バラライカ奏でるは 僕 ロシア！ 「ソロを譲歩しろって？ ロシアにそんなサービスないよ」 雄大な Степь 芸術の花さく Государственный Эрмитаж 優雅な音色に寄せ Балерина は可憐に舞う Пойдем туда, где тепло！ Пойдем туда, где тепло！ Пойдем туда, где тепло！ 明日の百より 今日の五十 Пойдем туда, где тепло！ 確実に踏み出そう 今日の一歩！ Пойдем туда, где тепло！ 湧き上がる大歓声 Пойдем туда, где тепло！ 「もちろん、みんなついてきてくれるよね？ うわぁ～、楽しみだなぁ。 僕、夢だったんだ、暖かい場所で生活するの！」 ひまわり探して Дружба パレード メロディは万国共通さ 五つの大陸と七つの海を ノリノリなТемрで大横断！ 毎年楽しみなМасленица 春の訪れを祝うんだ Белый Синий Красный で триколор いつかみんな僕のうち ヘタリア！ ｢いつかみんな僕のうち……うふふ、うふふ……。 あ、でもベラルーシは、帰ってえええええ!!｣ |-| Romaji= Migi te ni wa VOTOKA, hidari te ni wa jaguchi Himawari sagashite дружба парад (DRUZHBA) Miwaku no sekai e Добро пожаловать! (DOBRO POZHALOVAT!) Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo ne chikyuu go RATOBIA mo issho de zekkouchou! Белый Синий Крaсный (BELIY SINIY KRASNIY) de триколор (TRIKOLOR) Itsu mo egao no boku da yo Hetalia! "Samui samui fuyu wo koeru to, attataka na haru ga yattekuru nda~ Demo, MAFURAA to VOTOKA wa, nenjyu mukyuu da yo." Himawari sagashite дружба парад paredo Gakki wo narashite koushin sa, Minna de seeno de gassou sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta... "Kansei da yo? Ufu~" BALALAIKA kanaderu wa Boku Roshia! "Soro wo jouho shirotte? Roshia ni sonna saabisu nai yo” Yuudai na Степь (STEP) Geijyutsu no hana saku Государственный　Эрмитаж (GOSUDARSTWENNIY ERMITAJ) Yuuga na neiro ni yose Балерина (BALERINA) wa karen ni mau Пойдем туда, где тепло(POYDEM TUDA GDE TEPLO!) Пойдем туда, где тепло Пойдем туда, где тепло Ashita no hyaku yori kyou no gojuu Пойдем туда, где тепло Kakujitsu ni fumidasou kyou no ipo! Пойдем туда, где тепло Wakiagaru daikansei Пойдем туда, где тепло “Mochiron, minna tsuite kite kureru yo ne? Uwaa~, tanoshimi da naa. Boku, yume dattanda, attakai basho de seikatsu suru no!” Himawari sagashite дружба парад MERODI wa bankoku kyoutsuu sa Itutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo Norinori na TENPO de dai-ou-dan! Maitoshi tanoshimi na MASLENIZA Haru no otozure wo iwaunda Белый Синий Крaсный de триколор Itsuka minna boku no uchi Hetalia! "Itsuka minna boku no uchi…… ufufu, ufufu…... Ah, demo BERARUSHI wa, kaetteeeeee!!" |-| English= In my right hand is a vodka~! In my left hand is a faucet! Searching for sunflowers, it's a дружба парад''Druszba Parad''; friendship parade Towards the enchanting world, добро пожаловать!Dobro Poszalovat; welcome Take our hands, make a circle, spin, right? It's the world! Along with Latvia, I'm in the best condition! Белый, синий, красный are my Три колор! Belyi, Sinyi, Krasnyi are my Trikolor; White, blue, red are my tricolor flag. I'm always having a smile Hetalia! "After a long severe winter, we have a brilliant spring. Though, my scarf and vodka are with me the whole year." Searching for sunflowers, it's a дружба парад! Sound your instruments, it's time to march! All together, play the instruments! It is the one-earth completion! (Ufuu!) Playing balalaika,A Russian string instrument I am Russia! "Is solo a compromise? In Russia there isn't that kind of service." Magnificent Степь''Step''; steppe The art of the flower blooming Государственный Эрмитаж''Gosudarstwenkiy Ermitazh''; The State Hermitage Museum Last moves to the elegant tone colour The Балерина''Balerina''; ballerina is dancing beautifully! Пойдем туда, где тепло! Poydem tuda, gde teplo; Come to where it's warm Пойдем туда, где тепло! Пойдем туда, где тепло! Tomorrow it's 100, today 50 Пойдем туда, где тепло! Today's step is surely one step forward! Пойдем туда, где тепло! Break out with a shout of joy! Пойдем туда, где тепло! "Of course, everyone is following? Uwaah~ it's so fun. I had a dream, I was living in a warm place!" Searching for sunflowers, it's a дружба парад This melody is universal! The 5 continents and the 7 seas At this energetic темп,Temp; tempo they traverse each other grandly! I'm looking forward to every years' Масленица''Maslenitsa''; a Russian religious and folk holiday To celebrate the arrival of the spring Белый, синий, красный are my три колор! Someday everyone will be my home! He-ta-li-a! "Someday everyone will be my home...... ufufu...... ufufu Ah, but Belarus, GO HOMEEEEE!" |-| Russian= В моей правой руке водка! В моей левой руке кран! В поисках подсолнухов, это парад дружбы Добро пожаловать в этот очаровательный мир! Возьмьёмся за руки, сделаем круг, начнём крижитсь, правильно? Это мир! Я с Латвией в лучших условиях! Белый, синий, красный - мой три цвета! Я всегда улываюсь Хеталия! "После долгой, суровой зимы у нас замечательная весна. Хотя мои шарф и водка со мной весь год" В поисках подсолнухов, это парад дружбы Возьмите свои инструменты, время парада Играют все инструменты Заполняя землю. Я играю на балалайке "Договор? В России пока нету такой услуги." Великолепная степь Искусство расцветающих цветов в Государственного Эрмитажа Последний штрих к элегантному цветку, Балерина так прекрастно танцует! Пойдем туда, где тепло! Пойдем туда, где тепло! Пойдем туда, где тепло! Завтра будет 100, сегодня 50 Пойдем туда, где тепло! Сегодняшний шаг, безусловно, один шаг вперед Пойдем туда, где тепло! Вырвется с радостным возгласом Пойдем туда, где тепло! "Конечно, все пойдут за мной! Вааа~ это так весело. У меня был сон, где я жил в теплом месте!" В поисках подсолнухов, это парад дружбы Мелодия по всему миру На пяти континентах и семи морях С этом энергичном темпом приглядитесь друг к другу! Я с нетерпением жду Масленицу каждый год, Чтобы спразнать приход весны. Белый, синий, красный - мои три цвета! Когда-нибудь все будут моим домом Хеталия! "Когда-нибудь все будут моим домом...... уфуфу...... уфуфу А, только Беларуссия уходиииии!!" Album This song was released on December 22, 2010, on the DVD which came with the fourth volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 4 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is China's version of Hatafutte Parade. This song is also the eighth track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Media Category:Hatafutte Parade